L, english version
by Nyan9950
Summary: The revealed truth, Lost that strikes the President of Mars, Loneliness that came back to them, and the fates of humanity is in the hand of the two. the new start of Mars Century 0022... rate T for safety!
1. Lost

**L (Lost.)**

 **By : Nyan9950**

 **DISCLAIMER : NOT THE OWNER OF GUNDAM WING. NEVER. (even I can, can I fix up the cursed storyline of Frozen Teardrop? /probably. XD)**

 **Prolouge**

.

.

.

Voyage speed up in the Mars frozen sea, on the ship, there were a girl staring at the Virtual glass in her arm, another person on the ship are a boy who typing something on his laptop.

"I found the real Zechs files, you can used the glass now, while I downloaded it for you." He talked to the girl with his monotone voice.

The girl was used to be the President of Mars, Relena Peacecraft, who right now is trying to restored the peace in the universe that destroyed because of her wrong program, the P.P.P. were just to killed a million people with nanomachine technology, what in the earth we can say?

She just shaking her head slowly, and when she about to wear the glass, he turn his back and were to walked back to the Cockpit.

Something snapped her head in second, who told her to...

"Heero..."

The boy in question turn again his head toward the girl.

"Who...you really are...?" Relena can see shocked filled his Prussian eyes, she know that the question she asked for is were forbidden for him.

"Finally... you realized that, didn't you, Relena?" he answer her question in a heavy, cold voice. He stared her in his flashback.

"One day, a little boy were take cared in the same hospital that Vingt Khuzrenada were killed,his father left the boy for a mission until the boy completely recovered from his Colony flu. before he picked up by his father, Doctor Catherine Po make a clone sample from the boy."

"And for now, you can saw the clone of the little boy in front of you." He saw sadness and disbelieve in her eyes.

Relena was quite shocked, she can't believe if the person she talked with, just the shadow of himself...

Even she didn't realized that her eyes dropped a single drop of tear.

"And...where is he right now...?" she whipped the tear from her eyes, Heero was continue going to cockpit room.

"Probably you will see him again...soon or later."

He left her alone in the room, so she can focused on the files.

'Heero...I hope you can came back again...for now." She put the glass on her, and a few second, she can see the word 'Zero'. Then the files that were the key of her true memories started to filled her eyes.

After a while, she can heard a Violin and Piano were played together in sorrowful voice. Making her emotion mixed up and finally came out as a tears that flowed out from her eyes, the song were swirling in her head again,and again.

"But,will he really came back for me...?" she whispered in her own heart,still hoping for the boy came back to her. Suddenly in her eyes, she can see the face of the boy were smiling, in the last time they meet together.

 _"_ _Relena...I promised to you...I will come back for you..."_

 _"_ _Don't forget with your own promises...If you forgot,then...?"_

 _"_ _Kill me, if that makes you satisfied."_

 _"_ _But...!"_

 _The ,the last thing she remembered from him was..._

 _"_ _I'll see you again...Relena..."_

 _And then she just saw where black._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...meanwhile, somewhere in North Antarctica..._

Slowly, he open up his eyes in the cold of air, his view were still blurry but he can see some of people outside the 'glass'. Even he can hear people talking in his ears.

But he didn't care, he started to push himself, try to stand up in his legs and suddenly after he managed to stand up with a support from his hand, the capsule opened and four people that talking earlier was looked pretty shocked seeing him waked up from his long hibernate sleep,especially the Red Rose eyed girl in front of him.

And strangely he can hear a familiar girl voice inside his head.

'Welcome back, to the this beautiful,cruel world, Heero Yuy.'

.

.

.

...CONTINUE ON PREDAWN...

 **A/N : the first English fic that I ever wrote! So, sorry for the missed words. XD just say it on the reviews or just PM me, so I can fix it!**

 **Thank you! for reading this, and waited for the english version and it just the prolouge, I will post the real chapter later on... XD**

 **Please Review and thank you for once again! XD**

 **SalamFromNyan! XD**


	2. Loneliness

**Loneliness**

 **By :Nyan9950**

 **DISCLAIMER : NOT THE OWNER OF GUNDAM WING, NEVER.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Outside of the palace, battle between man and giant machine were raging all over the surface of Mars, the blonde haired girl can't do nothing except standing in front window in her room. Watching the battle from far away.

She closed her eyes, feeling of guilty came back to her again.

But, right now is too late to regret something that she choose 30 years ago.

"I was so stupid, isn't?" she whispered to herself.

"No, you didn't, it was difficult choice to choose. All we had to do is face it without regret." Voice of a boy echoing in the room, it was Heero's clone voice.

She didn't responded anything.

Suddenly,he heard something that he don't want to hear. It's a voice of a gun.

"Relena, go to your hiding room, now."

He rushed to the bookshelf on the corner of her room, he pulled out a book and it revealing a iron door on it's back.

Without much talk, she entered the secret room, then he closed the door, but before he managed to do it, the girl suddenly holding the door not to closed it.

"Where are you going?" stern expression were show on his face.

"I had to finish this war once and for all, now back off."

"He's came back, isn't?"

Silent was her only answer, and she release the door, letting him to closed it. Dark were filled the secret room. Making her feel the loneliness come back to her heart, she don't know what the thing that lost from her, even now she can remember her past, or anything about her.

But , she feel like that her soul is gone. She still felt empty in herself.

"Heero, I still missed you, please come back for me..."

.

.

.

On the another hand, a prussian blue eyed boy is facing a blonde hair girl with gun on each other hand. Sad expression show in the girl face.

"Heero, stop it now, you say you don't want to kill anymore, right?"

"Yes I am, but not right now." He can see her face was shocked.

"Sayonara, Relena." A gunshot echoing in the hall, but the bullet was just pierce her, and he realize that the girl in front of him just a hologram of her. The hologram smiled at him before disappeared.

"See you again, soon." And she gone, leaving him alone in the hall. Disbelieve were drawed in his eyes, he titled his head to the hall and started to running around the palace. Searching for her.

'Relena... where are you now?'

he slammed every door in the place just for to find her, still keep his calm down. He found the room that Relena used to stay in. He put his gun back, and started to find her in that room.

'I come for you, but where are you?'

The book on bookshelf suddenly fallen from it place, makes attract his awareness. He stepped to the bookshelf and started to find something. He touch a strange book, with without hesitation he pull out the book, and suddenly the bookshelf revealing a iron door behind it.

Then, he slowly opened the door.

.

.

.

She felt someone in outside of, she just hoping that the thing outside isn't a enemy that came to kill her...

'If I die now... Tell him that I love him...' she whispered again for her, and shut her eyes.

She can heared a voice of the door opened slowly. She decided to open her eyes too.

A shadowy figure standing in front of the opening door, light washed the room, it so bright that she must covered her eyes with her palm.

"Relena...?" a familiar cold voice calling her name echoing in her ears.

"Heero... is that really you?" the shadow figure slowly approach her, and giving his hand to her. Taking her to outside the secret room until light filled her eyes again, she finally can see him clearly. She felt her heart racing when she stared his eyes.

"I want you to stayed here for a while,I'll come back for you, but I have something unfinished with Zechs."

He saw her nodded her head slowly, but he can saw sadness of her face.

"Go, finish this pointless war that I started, Heero, you are the only one who can stopped him."

"I will." She let go his hand, and watching him leave her again, he rushed out the place as quick as possible.

'You already came back for me...' she placed her hand in her chest, squeeze it tightly and hoping the war soon go over.

"I am."

A Gundam with its cloak completely torn off, flying on the skies of Mars, ready to finishing this war once and for all.

...TO BE CONTINUE LATER... (okay, wtf...)

.

.

.

 **An shitty talk with Nyan...**

 **Hey, Nyan is here again, thanks to read L and review it AND follow nor fave my crappy fic, and sorry for this long update, because I still staying in real life. The first I make this fic actually I want to made it oneshot, instead of this three-shot... .-. #WhatTheHellHappenedToMe? #WhyItSoFlatAsHell? .''**

 **Em... just a short pep talk (okay, long), I found out that on 26 November(I know the info in the next day.) yesterday Gundam Wing Frozen Teardrop was came to the end... #finally**

 **Hn... I-I hear the issue that the artbook will released on January 2016 and it cost 2.500 yen, it's too expensive for a nine grade Junior High school student like me. (Promoting?) its including the art that they used on the novel and more epilouge on it. (I'm curious to find out how much Heero and Relena's child later... #Hey)**

 **And probably I will post the last chapter later on, its called Liberation.**

 **So actually, this fanfic were inspired by a song with same title but all in one. The title song is L (Yes, its Lost, Loneliness, Liberation.) by Ice, you can search this song on his soundcloud : Iceloki. Or click on my biodata written "L."  
**

 **And there is more L song that you imagined, it have its own album on Rhythm game called Cytus, as I know, L is up to L10. Gee, my hand is dying if I wrote all L chapter's on that one. XD**

 **what? I'm actually so happy because that cursed novel finally ended this year, and wait for a month for the next epilouge.**

 **I think that's it all, thank you for reading this fic of mine and don't forget to review the mistakes I make nor just PM me.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
